Alaska Altaier
About Alaska ---- Alaska Evelynn Altaier is a third year student at Durmstrang Institute. She is a great book lover, and reads a lot of textbooks and quite a lot of Muggle fiction. She is very interested in physics and science as well as magic. She has a head of fiery hair, and prefers it straight down her back. She's very pale, but don't ask her if she's a vampire or she'll get very mad and probably lecture you. And her lectures, like any lecture, are very boring. Personality Alaska's personality changes considerably fairly often, depending on the situation. For the majority of situations she sits in the corner, quiet as a mouse, reading and ignoring everyone. Sometimes she'll let her wild side out and explode like the northern lights, into various creative sides. She's very open during these times. When she is intimidated she'll shrink out of sight and become more bashful and shivery than a baby bird. She is even more of a closed book then than normal. And sometimes she can be more manipulative than a snake— she's almost unbearable here. History Alaska was born in Alaska — in America, her namesake. Her family had grown up there for generations, and each Altaier child was expected to be renowned for their intelligence, or face the risk of being disowned. This had been the rule for centuries, and many faces had been burnt off of the Great Tapestry housed in her grandparents' manor because of it. Alaska was very enclosed— even as a baby she seemed sultry, and had no particular interest in learning anything. Their parents would try not to cry when they were asked about Alaska's progress, and would tell lies to try and escape the shame that seemed inevitable. They shunned their child for many months, when at last, at age one, Alaska learned at an accelerated rate unseen in Altaier history before. Her parents quickly changed tack, praising Alaska loudly when a family member came to visit, and spoilt her rotten. It was as if she had never been behind in the race to be accepted. Alaska did become very clever, but yearned sometimes for play, especially sport. This was another thing rarely seen among the Altaier clan, but her doting parents were glad to provide. Sometimes she was reading, sometimes looking up from her book to glare at an aunt or uncle. The rest of the time she was playing cricket, outside, proudly observed. At the age of seven, she got accepted into the local under nines basketball team, much to her family's delight. This allowed her to do what she liked and have more time for reading at home. When her Durmstrang letter arrived, her parents threw a party. The Altaiers were a very rich family; but they bought her various subject books. One trunk was filled with books and another carried the rest. On her shoulders curled two baby hedgehogs as she made her way up. Category:Characters Category:American Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Students Category:Female Category:Pure-blood Category:Third Years Category:Alaska Altaier Category:February Birthday Category:Maple Wand Category:Fwooper Feather Wand Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Seers Category:Right Handed